


I've Been Thinking About Dying

by theweakestthing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi Saruhiko thinks about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Thinking About Dying

If they were going all out, then Yata would lose. It would be almost too close to tell, but Yata would fall. Not because he wasn't capable of defeating Fushimi, but because he let the rage consume him until it was all he knew. Fushimi manipulated him and kept a cool head whilst mocking Yata, always in control. He'd never let it get that far, though. Fushimi wanted that gaze on him as much as possible, he'd do whatever it would take to make sure it never stopped.

~~~~

Fushimi had thought about dying, thought about it often. He decided that he'd only accept his fate if it were handed to him by his sweet Misaki. He imagined bleeding on Misaki as he died in those arms, the look on Misaki's face would be priceless. He knew he wouldn't regret anything if he died like that, he'd be permanently etched into the other then.  
He would pull Miskai's face down to his and whisper into a delicate ear.

"Do you see me now?"

~~~~

He had also thought about Misaki dying and decided that he didn't like that, shied from it even. The taste burned his tongue and he would absentmindedly scratch at the mark on his collarbone, no that would not do. 

And if it ever did, he would certainly get the fucker and torture them until it there was nothing left, until he was satisfied. It would never be enough, no amount of blood would fill the gaping hole that Misaki would leave. He'd do it anyway, though. Someone would have to avenge the idiot.

~~~~

Fushimi tried not to think about it, but the thought would stalk up on him just as he was falling asleep and grip him in his dreams. 

He had nightmares about killing Misaki, a poorly calculated thrust of his sword and that would be it. The whole world would turn in slow motion as the boy fell, Fushimi would catch him before he hit the ground. He would kneel holding Misaki to him, blood pooling around them. His eyes would be wide, his breath would catch and he would be shaking. 

"No, I'm sorry, Misaki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, don't go, don't go, don't leave me here, don't leave me like this, don't leave me alone, not again, Misaki, Misaki!" His voice would become shrill and desperate as he watched the light fade from Misaki's eyes.

He would bolt upright screaming that name, body slick with sweat and all his muscles twitching.


End file.
